herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X, or Rockman X in Japan, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. Throughout the X'' series, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Story When X was created by Thomas Light, he was a one of a kind robot. Other than his predecessors, including the original Mega Man, X possessed incredible abilities. He was capable of thinking, feeling and acting entirely on his own without special programming, being closer to a human being than anything before (and eventually, after). According to Maverick Hunter X, Dr. Light sought to facilitate the evolutionary growth of robots in such a fashion akin to all living beings, and X was the key to such a world changing goal. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things and the fact that he had to achieve maturity like a human, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his circuits endless times and in uncountable scenarios to render him as mature enough to tell right and wrong apart. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years and Light, already an old and exhausted man, would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a message of his warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in, and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until the testings were complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, however, walked a different path. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA, showed Light actually speaking with X during his creation multiple times, whereas he sealed him away in the original game without first activating him. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different from the original SNES Mega Man X game. Instead of fearing he would become a threat because of his immaturity, he was more afraid of the future, in knowledge of a mankind who were not ready to live with a robot of such revolutionary magnitude by the time he finished his work, and fatherly concern for his final and penultimate project, that X would be swept up in an unknown world of such possible dangers and hardships that he would not live to witness. In his final days, Dr. Light recorded and expressed fully of his last wishes and hopes to the people of the future the day that they find X, and for the compassion to have X guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart. He wants the war to finally stop so the humans and Reploids could coexist peacefully, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. X, after the events of the Mega Man Zero series, had became a biometal named Model X with his soul inside it. Project X Zone X makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with Zero (Mega Man X). Crosspedia Entry One of a type of robot that is extremely similar to a human, called a "Reploid." X is the leader of 17th Elite Unit of "Maverick Hunters," the name given to those who deal with incidents caused by Mavericks, Reploids that have suffered an irregularity in their electronic brains. A forthright warrior who feels a strong desire to protect peace, he is at the same time of a caring nature, and his determination has wavered in the past when faced with having to actually destroy another Reploid. These doubts are themselves unique to X, and are considered to indicate new possibilities for Reploids, but the secret power that his body conceals is still yet to awaken. Gallery X.(Mega.Man.X).full.1403304.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Megaman (1).jpg Megaman_X_Armor_Collection_by_Spyke89.jpg megamanBlade_Armor.jpg megamanGlide_ArmorX.jpg megamanUltimate_ArmorX.png Marvel-vs-Capcom-Infinite-01.jpg|Mega Man X, parterned with Ryu, in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Marvel_vs_capcom_infinite-3-1.jpg|Mega Man X is using X Buster in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. MvCI0-125.png|Mega Man X obtains the Power Infinity Stone in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Armored Category:Legacy Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Knights Category:Archenemy Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Noncorporeal Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Collector of Powers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Death Battle Heroes